2012-08-10 No Apologies
It is pressing onto late afternoon by the time Selina makes her way home, several hours after her having met Jynn in another part of the city. She wasn't that far from here but was loathed to return here, too scared and too saddened by the news she received from Bruce to do anything like hurry. She is currently standing in the middle of the living room, arms drawn tight about herself, tears standing in her eyes, assessing the damage herself. "My bad prolly ain't gonna' work this time, is it?" Jason Todd is standing there. In the shadows. Well, he was in the shadows. But at the moment he started talking, he stepped forth from the shadows in an effort to make himself seen and known and heard. And he's not even wearing his Red Hood outfit... just to make this a lot more earnest. Even still, though, he's got his hands held up and is clearly not intending to look as though he's about to cause anyone (or anything else) any harm. Vivid green eyes dart in the direction of Jason's voice, Selina instantly put on the defensive by his merely being in the same room as her. Seems his attempt at coming across as non-threatening not working. "You can say that," she intones, her voice husky from emotions barely controlled. "What are you doing here," she asks then, equally wary and weary. "I don't want you here." A ruined table is stepped to and a broken figurine picked up, one of the many feline-esque pieces she has collected over the years then given a thorough appraisal. "What happened here," she utters, a question voiced despite her having no real desire to know. "I'm not good at apologies. But..." Jason reaches back into the shadows and comes out with one, two, three duffle bags. "... I brought money. To, y'know, pay for what I fucked up. I can admit when I fucked up. And I fucked up." Jason offers a small shrug as the duffle bags are hurled at the floor as though that should solve every single problem in the history of whatever problems they had. Not that they really had any. "Let's just say I got into it with a mutual acquaintance of ours." Jason is not dropping any names or dimes. "Then I found out from another mutual acquaintance of ours that you're on our side and so... yeah. Again: I fucked up." That's pretty much how he says he's sorry. Just go with it. "You think this is about money? Do you really think that is what this is about?" Turning around, Jason will see it. The disbelief, the pain, the fear that lingers on Selina's face, in her eyes which are haunted. "That's not what this is about. Not one bit. This is about you having violated me. You hurt me..." She's referring to the kick to the face she got during their fairly ill-timed rooftop meeting, "... and right now I don't know if I can forgive that." Something Jason says after he dropped the bags gets a brow raised, it being the latter statement that gainst the reaction from her. "I... who talked to you?" She forgot that she sent Remy on his trail. "LeBeau. We're like... I guess you can say we're Partners. Not in a Vermont way." Jason offers a shrug with his shoulders, as if whatever the words were that were coming out of Selina's mouth were not good enough to make him feel bad about ruining her apartment. Or her face. "Look. Shit happens. I ain't here for forgiveness. You can hate me for the rest of your life for all I give a shit. But. I make good on my word. And you have my word that I won't ever do anything like that to you again." Selina smirks a bit at the mention of Remy, the fondness she feels for the Cajun working well at brightening both mood and expression a bit. But when she speaks it isn't about him or whatever kind of partnership he might have with Jason. She instead gives him a way to make things right by her. "Take that money. Split it into two even parts. Donate one half to Leslie's clinic and the shelter for abused women, take the other half and donate it to my foundation." Easy, that. But will he do it? "Yeah, about that, I'm not a delivery boy. I brought this here because I broke all your shit. Well, it wasn't all me. But whatever. So whatever you wanna' do or however you wanna' donate it? Be my guest. Falcone's not gonna' miss it." There's an epic shrug that follows the mentioning of the crimeboss that runs a lot of the Gotham foolishness around here. "Furthermore, I didn't even know you had a foundation. Nice." Jason has not been doing his homework. Too busy kicking criminals in their ass. Wrong things said at the wrong time causes Selina to all but snap, what she had been feeling up till now replaced by a sudden surge of anger that leaves her seeing red. Crossing the room, she reaches out, seeking to grab Jason by the front of his shirt and, if she can manage that, there will be an attempt made to slam him against the wall. "I do not care what you are or are not," she yells before she even gets to where she can make the effort. "You will swallow your damn pride and whatever idea you have of what you think you are and you will do it." Jason is slammed back against the wall and that only makes him angry. There's a wince from the slam and then he's narrowing his eyes. He may not have his gear but he's still something of a dangerous individual. And the gritting of his teeth is the only thing keeping him sane. "You need to let go of me. Right now." is all that Jason has to say on the matter. His voice is tense, but calm and seeming to be on the verge of about to snap himself. He is, of course, trying to let this slide since he did ruin her place to live. "If you want an excuse to hit me, I can give you one. But if you think I'm going to turn into your little errand boy because I broke some of your apartment? We're going to have a much bigger problem than what to do with Falcone's money." Jason is not let go of but that's only because Selina has to cling to him now, the rush of emotions ebbing as swiftly as it hit. Great sobs rack her body as the dam breaks, whatever brave face she has been able to keep raised shattered, leaving her vulnerable. And that is truly the worst thing a woman like her could ever feel. Awkward. Jason is not exactly sure what to do at this moment. He doesn't even know what's going on. And now he's being grabbed and sobbed on and there's really not much for him to do but... "This is kinda' the opposite of what I wanted to happen here tonight." Jason admits, though his arms move to go around Selina in some weird way. He's been trapped beneath the emotions of anger and rage so long that he doesn't even know how to comfort anyone properly. "It's just money. I can get you more?" It is awkward but that's something Selina's spared for now as she's too busy just getting it all out of her system. "It isn't the damn money," she manages to say between bouts of crying. And it isn't. This goes a lot deeper than money or possessions or anything else. By the time she is done Jason just might have a soaked shirt. "Damn... I am sorry." "Hey. It's just a shirt." Jason is trying to sound less like the bastard that he knows he is and more like a human person. But it is difficult to actually do that. Especially with someone who just wanted to pound his face in a few moments ago. It's really difficult to read women. So complex. So emotional. Sheesh. "Well. If we're cool, I'm gonna' uh... hit the streets. Crime isn't going to fight itself, y'know." At least he's checking to make sure they are cool, right? He really has no idea how to handle what just happened! "Yeah, I probably should get back to... the hotel. See you around... I suppose." Selina's already pulling out her phone and preparing to call the place where her cat has been staying, needing to call and make arrangements for Isis to stay longer. "Stay safe," she adds while managing a slight smile, a sincere smile." Jason has no idea what just happened. He really doesn't. What he does know is that this chick is completely crazy and... he kinda' likes it. Even though he's pulls a Batman and is gone by the time she's grabbing her phone, out on the roof where he's about to make his great escape, he smirks and leaps, extending a grapple line as he heads back towards the nearest safe house. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs